negra y profunda oscuridad
by geneshaft
Summary: Se encontraba sentado admirando el paisaje a través de la ventana, solo observando el vacio del cielo, oscuro vacio negro y profundo pero sobre todo oscuro.


Se encontraba sentado admirando el paisaje a través de la ventana, solo observando el vacio del cielo, oscuro vacio negro y profundo pero sobre todo oscuro.

Majestad –dijo Claude mientras se encontraba acomodando la cama para que Alois pudiera descansar eso si dejando encendida las luces- son las once de la noche , no es muy recomendable para usted el desvelarse hasta estas horas-

Era cierto habitualmente Alois debería haberse acostado hacia horas, exactamente a las nueve en punto luego de haber cenado a las seis y media hasta las siete y media , a las ocho debería haber estado listo su baño – debido a que no quería que se le cortara la digestión a su amo bañándolo a las siete y media- para luego de media hora entre los juegos y demás de Alois debería estar limpio impoluto, luego tenía un margen de treinta minutos para vestirlo , peinarlo de ser necesario contarle algún cuento para que se durmiera y esperar hasta las siete de la mañana del siguiente día para alistar el baño de su amo, donde le cambiaria y alistaría para que tomara el desayuno a las ocho de la mañana, tardaría menos de no ser porque su amo tenía la costumbre de no "atrasar sus obligaciones " con algunas "cosas innecesarias".

En fin pero justamente ahora su horario estaba cambiado, su amo no quería dormirse entendía se sus motivos, hoy había sido un día por demás de "agitado" para el joven y suponía que debió haber sido algo agitado para el todo el movimiento en la mansión.

Desde hacía varias horas se había puesto a observar el cielo, el por orden de su amo se había quedado a su lado y también por orden del mismo admiro junto a él el cielo, sin embargo ya eran las once y tenía que dormir.

Claude-escucho como el rubio le llamaba- no me dejes-mientras le miraba como un niño perdido-

-lo lamento-dijo para volver a acercarse donde se encontraba Alois –

Se coloco junto a la ventana para sentir los suaves brazos de niño ceñirse alrededor de su cuello y abrasarlo.

-Claude-decía el joven mientras india su rostro en el cuello del mayordomo como si fuera un escondiste a sus angustias-

-descuide, prometo no separarme de usted en toda la noche de ser necesario-

-¿no me vas a mentir cierto?-decía mientras jugaba con su cabello- hoy quiero estar contigo

-por supuesto que no, cumpliré con todos los deseos de mi amo, hasta el final de todo-dijo hablándole suavemente mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza del menor-además siendo lo que soy tengo principios, a diferencia de los humanos, su majestad nosotros nos regimos por estos.

-es verdad-dijo acariciando el cuello del mayor- los humanos son seres pútridos, -dijo sonriendo- sucios, y sin moral-mientras le miraba con cierto aire juguetón- lujuriosos-mientras soltaba una risa que similar a la de un infante con un juguete-

Claude estaba simplemente con la misma fría expresión que acostumbraba tener, pero es así-dijo luego para pararse y hacer un paso de baile- pero yo tengo suerte sabes-dijo viéndole-

¿Sabes por qué?-dijo mientras cogía la parte de arriba de su camisa de dormir-

-no amo-dijo sacándose los guantes blancos y empezando a desabrocharse los botones de la ropa, ya conocía que quería Alois para dormir aquella mirada se lo decía todo-

-porque te tengo a ti-dijo volviéndosele a acercar-Claude tu nunca me vas a dejar-dijo mirándolo- te tengo atado a mí eso me gusta-dijo parándose en puntillas a lo que Claude se agacho permitiéndole que le quitara las gafas y el las colocara a un lado donde no molestaran-

Alois continúo dando pasos de baile, graciosamente hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama para sentarse, palmeando a su lado, invitando a Claude a acompañarlo.

Debería dormir ya había escuchado mencionar a Claude, a lo que él respondió un pero no tengo sueño, por favor Claude.

Así era, no era tan fuera de lo común que él tuviera que cumplir ese "otro tipo de servicios" después de todo era un demonio mayordomo, y debía cumplir todos los deseos de su amo fueran del tipo que fueran, su amo solía ser caprichoso en esto, sobretodo en días como estos.

Ahí empezó a sentir como graciosamente Alois pasaba su lengua por su oreja, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

por cierto este fic lo dedico con todo mi corazon a mi amiga ranya XD. por cierto diganme si quieren que ponga lo que sigue o no (osea el lemon XD)


End file.
